Partisan
The Partisan is a primary weapon in Gotham City Impostors. It is a three-round burst rifle with good accuracy, yet it is not able to provide sustained fire as easily as other firearms due to its burst fire nature. The Partisan is essentially the bridge between the Dawn Patrol (which is an assault rifle) and the Huntsman (which is essentially a marksman rifle). Overview The Partisan is similar to the Dawn Patrol but it possesses some key differences. Like the Dawn Patrol, the Partisan excels at mid-range, yet it has a smaller magazine size and less reserve ammo and it fires in bursts instead of full-auto, meaning it is not as forgiving as the former and as such, it requires greater accuracy to be effective to use. However, the Partisan has better accuracy than the Dawn Patrol, giving it a longer effective range. On the contrary, the partisan performs worse than the Dawn Patrol at shorter distances since its burst-fire behavior makes it harder to hit close-range targets. As such, it is recommended for the player to bring along a secondary weapon (like the Kingmaker) for such engagements. The Partisan inherits the Dawn Patrol's versatility and can be used with any body type. The Partisan shoots a burst of three rounds every time when fired. Each one of these shots deal 28-48 damage depending on range, and if the opposers are wearing Body Armor or have on the Fun Fact Kinda Bulletproof, ''and deals around 82-109 damage for a headshot. The Partisan has a magazine size of 15 (21 with extended mags) and it can hold 135 rounds in reserve (168 with extended magazines). This is a moderate amount but the Partisan's high accuracy and its high headshot damage compensate for this downside. Description ''Permanently stuck in a 3-round burst fire mode. Highly effective as long as you can get all your rounds on your target. Feats of Prowess *Partisan Pro *Partisan Headshot Pro *Partisan B.O. Sniffer Pro *Partisan Extended Magazines Pro *Partisan Muzzle Break Pro *Partisan Penetrator Pro *Partisan Red Dot Sight Pro *Partisan Reflex Sight Pro *Partisan Silencer Pro *Partisan Master Mods *Iron Sights - Default configuration has no specific advantages or disadvantages. *Silencer - Muffles gunshots so as not to give away your position when firing, but reduces range. *Reflex Sight - Improves accuracy slightly and zooms in more while aiming. *Red Dot Sight - Zooms in much tighter and increases accuracy while aimed and slightly improves weapon range. *Body Odor Sniffer - Intermittently reveals positions of nearby enemies as wavy yellow "stink clouds". *Penetrator Ammo - These high velocity rounds ignore Body Armor and can penetrate thin walls to hit targets on the other side. *Extended Magazines - Increases ammo magazine capacity at the expense of reload speed. *Muzzle Break - Increases your overall accuracy even while moving and firing, but slightly reduces damage. Videos Trivia * The Partisan is based of the Ruger Mini-14 GB-F. It is portrayed with a 30-round box magazine in-game but as stated, it only holds 15 rounds per magazine (or 21 with extended magazines). Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles